Traditional “spamming” techniques have primarily involved sending unsolicited emails containing commercial offerings. More recently, spammers have expanded their reach into other areas of the virtual world, such as mobile communications and social media. In addition to increased exposure to unwanted advertisements, current spam messages may be responsible for a number of security risks, such as phishing websites, scams, and/or other types of malware.
Existing spam prevention techniques may involve checking URLs or phone numbers present in potential spam messages against a database of known spam hosts. However, as spamming methods grow more sophisticated, spammers may use various approaches to evade detection, such as registering several different domains pointing to the same content and changing webhosting providers to obtain new IP addresses. The spam messages created using such techniques may be difficult to identify.
The increased distribution of spam messages and advancements in avoiding detection may compromise the security and reduce the efficiency of browsing webpages, sending mobile communications, and engaging in other Internet-based activities. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for additional and improved systems and methods for detecting webpages belonging to spam campaigns.